Return
by rainbowpanget
Summary: This is a sequel to a previous story which is not yet posted. Humor and Adventure, basically. Just setting the ground for the plot and the style. Rogan, Hank/Ororo, Post x3. reconciliation for Sabes..Though I hope I portray his sadism well enough. R&R!
1. Prologue

**READ THIS FIRST!!!**

**A/N: **Hey guys, this is a sequel to another story I'm writing. It's not quite published yet, I'm working out the problems first, but I just posted this up to see if you like the style of writing here. I hate writing OC's, but I couldn't help it with this one. She's got no name yet, so I'll continue it when I publish the PREQUEL to this one.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

It had been almost three years since her encounter with them. The X-Men. After that experience, she'd been sent home to finish her studies.

Seeing as she never was obliged to stay with them after the deal with Sabretooth was over, the Professor wanted her to be back where priorities lay; education, family, and life in general.

School was not as monotonous as before her encounter with the team, because her experience with them reminded her of so many important things, like connecting.

That was the main thing right now. To do what it was she had forgotten before she met the X-Men. To bring what she had experienced with them to all aspects of her life. They made her realize the deep relationship every soul has for another, and that all it takes is a little connection to make it into a deep bond.

Yet the things she missed most; the action, the adventure, the people who made her realize all this and those she had bonded with would be enveloping her once again in a thrilling tale that would unfold in the next few weeks.

But she didn't know that.

* * *

The morning sun came through the beautiful French windows to be greeted with the sight of a spotless study. Floor to ceiling bookshelves were lined across the walls and a great mahogany desk was at the center of the room.

The occupant of the room seemed so fitting that it was like he was born to just be there. Behind the desk, he sat on a wheelchair, back to the door, his hands steepled under his chin and was staring out through the glass panes.

His eyes closed, the sun drifting across his face as he thought thoughts that would only be his for the time being, he rested back in his chair with a sigh.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he swiveled around.

"Come in."

Two men, one clean shaven and the other with a rugged beard stepped into the room. One of the men, his dirty blonde hair cut short and simple, stepped forward and asked,

"You sent for us, Professor?"

The other man ran a hand through his thick unruly hair and proceeded to the wall to lean on it and simply waited for the conversation to play out.

"Indeed," Xavier said, addressing them.

"It is time for the two of you to make a certain pick-up."

* * *

A/N: There're gonna be a couple of chapters to introduce the style first, but she still has no name. Read on, so i can find out your take on the style of things. Comment. Just click away at the little button down there. It'd be appreciated!! :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** The next part, which mainly involves Wolverine and Sabretooth, and you're probably wondering why they're together and not beating the living daylights out of the other one. This gets explained in the Prequel, which, again is not yet posted. Let me know your take on this one too, please!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Airport**

"I still don't see why we couldn't just take the Blackbird", grumbled Logan as he walked through the metal detector.

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

"Sir, once again, kindly remove all metal upon your person, for we are holding up the entire line."

Logan and Victor were at the International Flights wing of the airport, passing through the routine checks of the airport staff. Seeing as a metal detector was part of the routine, it posed a problem since they couldn't exactly announce that Logan was a mutant with metal grafted to his body. He had set off the metal detector thrice now.

"I've got an idea." whispered Creed in an undertone to his companion, as the airport metal detector- man was scrutinizing them with a scowl.

"Yeah, well you better make it quick, 'cause I just might strangle this idiot here," growled Logan.

"My…ah, associate here has had surgery for his right metacarpal, seeing as it was injured due to blunt force trauma. Now, the doctors have placed a steel implant into his knuckle to ensure that the tissue of his bones grow back properly. That may be what is setting off the alarm, and he cannot exactly rip it out from his own hand."

As it dawned on Logan what Victor was getting at with his fancy words, he slid one adamantium blade out of his right knuckle just so the tip was seen and raised it upward, directly in front of the man's face.

The man drew his head back, disconcerted, but shook his head and let them pass nonetheless. Their explanation was fitting, and anyway, he didn't want the odd pair in his sight any longer. The blonde man looked acceptable enough, if you ignored the feral look of his face, but his rugged companion looked too dangerous to be allowed.

Finally, the two managed to get on the flight. After the passengers were briefed as to the flight procedures and how long the flight would be, Logan settled in his seat to fall asleep. Just before sleep claimed him, however, Victor chose that time to talk.

As his old enemy treated him to the famous 'eyebrow-raise', Victor asked him,

"D'you think this is fair, then?"

"What, now you drop all your fancy shmancy Nancy Boy accent?"

"Seriously, stop bein' an ass for a second an' hear what I'm getting' at."

The eyebrow rose even higher.

"Oh, now I should stop bein' an ass for a second when you get to do it 24/7. Pray tell, what wisdom did you want to impart on me when you so rudely interrupted my sleep?"

Sabretooth just rolled his eyes and continued,

"Takin' her away from bein' normal's what I meant. Is it fair to just come back after three years of no contact? What if she's got all settled?"

That sunk Logan's eyebrow back down a few notches. The look on his face showed that it was a thought that occurred to him as well. Choosing to evade answering properly, he just grunted,

"Wow, you actually bein' sincere? For a second there, I thought your scent changed altogether. And, uh, whatever Chuck's getting at here, I'm just glad he sent us and not Scooter."

Victor sighed and went back to staring out the window as he tried to shut out the snores of his friend beside him.

* * *

There. Please comment, once again. How'd you like the style? :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**** Harley**

**BANGBANGBANGBANG**

"Logan! Get up!!"

"Shaddup, Sabretooth!" Logan grumbled as he fought to cover his ears with a pillow. Pretty useless when you have enhanced hearing. Especially useless if the person who was banging on your door knew that.

Thus, the banging didn't stop.

With a sigh, Logan pulled a shirt on and opened the door of the room. They were renting two rooms at some hotel. It made sense, since they didn't know where she was exactly, so they might as well stay someplace nice before gathering what they needed and collecting her.

'Collecting her.'

Logan shook his head. She sounded like a package. He almost regretted having to do things this way. But, heck, the mansion was fun when that kid was around and Marie'd been dying to see her again. Of course, no one at the mansion knew they were pickin' her up except for the Professor.

He smirked and ran a hand through his hair as he pulled the door open to find a fully dressed and ready to go Victor Creed standing in his doorway. He started talking the instant the door swung open.

"I found her last name in one of them directory things. She's in a place called…well, I can't exactly pronounce it, but it's a couple of hours drive from here. I found a car rental place and since we ain't familiar with the system of transportation here, we might as well hire the service to drive us there. We could rent a room in that area while tryin' to find her."

He went inside without invitation and sat down, unfolding a map.

"My problem is the transportation once were there. The rental thing is only for until that place."

Logan scrutinized Victor while simultaneously looking at the map. He had gotten so well-mannered compared to before. Not that he would be completely soft or anything, who could be when they had to be in control of such a feral life? One thing was for sure, though, that kid sure did a lotta good with him. He was back in control now. Less.. animal. Now even Logan looked like crap compared to the way Vic dressed. Huh. Who woulda guessed.

It was a pretty good thing she was comin' back with them again. If she would agree that is. Ignoring the knot of nerves that pit of his stomach, he told Victor that he'd gotten transportation around that busy area covered.

Before leaving, he'd made a couple of calls. He had resources. Let's just say they wouldn't be driving around in some air-freshener smelling sedan when they got there.

* * *

Halfway around the world from where the X-Mansion was, _she_ was absorbed in the lessons and stories circulating through her classroom and thus, the morning passed quickly.

"Wait one second," she said, interrupting a conversation with a friend, as she got up to switch the AC to warmer.

**VROOOOM!!**

The sound echoed vaguely through the school grounds, disrupting conversations between friends during the first break of the morning, affecting those of the student body with ears sharp enough to hear the roar of a good engine, but greatly affecting one student in particular.

'Harley'

Caught off guard, her mind processed the familiar roar of the exact type of bike that Logan used to ride. It couldn't be! There were hardly any Harley Davidson's that zoomed around this area of town, yet it just couldn't be that one. Why had it sounded so much like it?

Head hung as she returned to her seat, she couldn't help but smile as memories flashed through her mind. Shaking her head, she returned to her conversation.

* * *

Hey, comment. This is just the introduction of characters. I'm trying to establish the style. Do you guys like it? Tell me your thoughts. Clicky Clicky. Reviewy Reviewy. ;p


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Found**

They arrived in the busy city that was at the heart of the country the Professor sent them to. No wonder Victor couldn't pronounce the name. Neither could Logan.

They stayed at some cheap hotel that had its own parking space. Victor wondered why he needed this, but he wondered no more on the day _it_ arrived.

The bike that is.

Surprised as Victor was, the morning Logan got up early, what couldn't surprise him more was the beautiful, gleaming, black Harley Davidson that was standing in front of him in the hotel's garage some moments after. Logan must have had a lot of resources to get this one delivered here.

So that was what they used to go round the city, searching the different villages and schools. It was mostly Victor that drove around the area, searching, since Logan could hardly pass off as a teacher looking for a job.

Victor would go around the different schools posing as a teacher (yeah, a teacher with a Harley) so he could be toured through each of the schools and hope to catch a glimpse of her if she was there. It was easy enough, since all the schools were in one area of town.

However, it was Logan who went around the other areas of the city to arrange their trip back to Westchester, if she agreed to go back with them. Of course, Logan being Logan, he occasionally hit the local beerhouse as well.

It was on their fourth day of their trip that Victor told him that he'd found her school, and they had agreed to go the next day.

They had to pick her up together, though, so Victor was stuck riding a taxi. There was no way Logan would let _him _ride the Harley alongside him. Besides, with Victor's weight added to Logan's metal covered bones, the wheels just might have popped. Victor was getting pretty used to their system of commuting here, anyway.

So, after a good night's rest, a couple of beers, they turned in for the night and prepared for the day ahead of them.

* * *

The break ended and she cleared her head of thought, preparing for the lecture of the teacher. It was just a recap of a lecture today, so she passed her notes to her seatmate, letting him copy what he missed the other day.

As the lecture finished, her friends started a prank where they stare at you and you don't know what to do. Smiling, she concentrated on making this huge paper ball and shot it in their direction.

Her friends scattered in all directions, one of them even tossed it back to her and they all burst out laughing. Totally oblivious to what was to happen, she made a shot towards the fake basketball hoop above the door when she heard it again.

The Harley.

The roar of the beautiful engine pounded through her ears, louder than any of the other times she had heard it. It had become a familiar noise in the past four days, she'd heard it zooming around. Probably one of the homeowners here with a new toy to play with. Great, shiny, loud new toy.

The familiar sound made her falter, as it always did when it passed, yet now she wondered why it was so loud. About to make the shot again, she was interrupted by the bell signalling that their class, which had turned into freetime, was over.

* * *

"I was wondering when you'd get here," grunted Logan as a form of greeting.

He was leaning on a tree, cigarette clamped firmly between his teeth, arms folded across his chest as he smirked over at Victor, who had just come out of a taxi cab.

Victor dusted himself off and growled back at him, enjoying their playful banter enough to drop his usual eloquence.

"It ain't so easy when the traffic's horrid and the roads are akin to ridin' on a cliff face, now 'innit? Wow, they actually have trees here."

The main entrance of the school had several trees and plants, and wasn't as dusty as the rest of the city. This area was cleaner, probably because it was the area of most of the schools and villages.

Logan had parked the Harley in a section for motors in the parking lot. It looked out of place with its gleaming fenders and powerful engine.

"Well, here goes.."

Walking up the steps, they approached the guard, smiling. At least, Victor had some traces of a smile on his grim face. He was hoping this would go as easily as possible.

"Good morning, sirs, may I help you?", the guard greeted cheerfully.

"Ah, yes, sir, we were just here to follow up on certain matters with one of your administrators. I was here a couple of days ago, my name is Victor Creed?"

The guard nodded, saying,

"Ah yes, sir I was notifie--"

He faltered as he noticed the hulking figure of Logan come into view behind his more agreeable, blonde companion. Stuttering, the guard managed to squeak out,

"S-sir, well, smoking isn't a-allowed on campus."

Logan growled, then with a smirk on his face, stubbed the cigar out on his palm. Eyes wide, the guard let them through shakily, without even issuing visitor's IDs.

Victor shook his head with a sigh. Maybe things wouldn't go as well as he'd planned.

* * *

As the boys brought out their guitars, since it was their Religion class next, and their teacher was a music fan as well, she walked out of her seat and sat on the floor, leaning on the wall. Letting the music drift over, she smiled while listening to her teacher's interesting lecture.

Two sharp raps on the door interrupted the discussion, and she sat up. She was never one to peek at the door when someone entered, yet her senses always sharpened when she wanted them to. Another thing picked up at the mansion.

No one seemed to have noticed the interruption, so she got up to open the door, since she was near it.

**Plop!**

One hand still on the doorknob, she turned around and caught the clump of paper her classmate had playfully tossed at her with a grin.

Pocketing it, she turned back to the door, as another series of raps issued.

She swung open the door, and as her eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight, she recognized two figures through the doorway.

One dirty blond, with short, clean hair, right in front of her, while the other was leaning on the opposite wall of the hallway, an unlit cigarette tucked behind his ear.

He canted his head, grinning at her, while the blonde man smiled lopsidedly.

"Heya kid."

* * *

**A/N:** There. It's up to you to guess wether Logan or Victor said that last bit, but don't worry, this will be continued. I will post one more chapter and then it is on hiatus until I put up the Prequel to this one. How have you liked it so far? Just the style, it's alright if some bits you couldnt understand. That's gonna be set right when I post the other one. Tell me how you see it. Review!


End file.
